


The Two Agrestes

by PrincesaAlisakura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien-centric, Big Brother Papyrus, Codes & Ciphers, Established Relationship, F/M, Félix Agreste is Adrien's older brother, Félix left to search for her himself, Tibet, mother is missing, sort of, yin & yang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaAlisakura/pseuds/PrincesaAlisakura
Summary: There was only one person Adrien turned too when his mother mysteriously disappeared. His very serious, cold, disinterested and caring older brother. Felix decides to leave home before the start of upcoming events to search for their mother. Promising to write to his little brother whenever he had the chance.A year and six months pass and Adrien, Chat Noir, is told something by Master Fu that not even the master knew about. Until now.The cat miraculous was so powerful that it split into two in order to protect it's holder from serious harmAdrien has one half of the power.Where is the other half?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> As I said in my YOI Fanfic The Beauty and the Snake, I recently got into Miraculous Ladybug and Cat noir. I was able to watch the anime PV and let's just say I fell in love with Felix.
> 
> It's sad that he was scrapped because of the whole 'anime cliché' but I'm glad because that means we as writers can mold him into a character of our own without messing him up character wise.
> 
> Any way.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

When Adrien’s mother first disappeared, everything changed.

His father coped with the disappearance by throwing himself in his work. As a result, it deprived the boy of a father figure.

But Adrien found another way to cope with that deprivation. He turned to the only other person who was also affected by his mother’s absence.

His older brother, Felix Agreste. He was older by five years and Gabriel Agreste’s successor to the company. He had blonde hair like his younger brother but it lighter in color and unlike Adrien’s hair, it was always combed back and kept perfect. He also had their father’s piercing violet eyes although the shade was different. And unlike Adrien’s casual attire, Felix always wore slacks, dress shoes and a vest over a button-down shirt and tie. If he was going to be the successor of the company, he might as well dress the part.

Felix was starting his senior year in high school when it happened and was the first to see the changes. Felix was the only one who went to public school but he was abruptly withdrawn from school and homeschooled along with his younger brother. Both were not allowed to leave the house without the gorilla to accompany them. And since both boys had no friends, they were imprisoned in their own rooms most of the time.

He also saw that their father was ignoring the needs of Adrien and took it upon himself to try to fill the void. Felix was not a very emotional person, people have often said that he was carbon copy of his father when it came to emotion and how he carried himself but he always resented that. At least he cared for his little brother when their father did not seem to.

Adrien knew that Felix was a caring person. Whenever Nathalie left them alone to their studies, Felix would help him by pointing at certain paragraphs in the textbooks that showed what he needed and if he did a good job on an assignment, he was rewarded with a soft ruffle on his head. Or when Adrien would have a disagreement with their father, Felix would just hug him close and let the boy stain his shirt with his tears. Telling him that everything will be oaky, even though they both knew that it would not.

Felix resented that his little brother was forced to model for their father. He knew Adrien’s smile and the ones he would see plastered in the many fashion magazines were not his true smile. Their mother would never have allowed this if she were still around. He may not have shown but he missed her desperately and he knew that Adrien missed her as well.

Why did she leave?

Didn’t she love her family?

If she did love them, why did she hurt them by leaving?

The elder brother tried to answer those questions during the year she was gone until he finally came up with a conclusion.

All he knew was that before she vanished, their mother talked about going to Tibet for reason that were unknown.

That was all he had to go on.

He made up his mind and told Adrien that very night.

* * *

 

“You’re leaving too?”

Adrien was sitting at his desk when Felix walked in to tell him what he was going to do after their homeschooling was done for the year, it was only when it was close to bedtime did the older boy’s hair look wild and unruly.

Felix nodded sadly, he sat front of his brother and pulled out an entry from their mother’s diary.

“she started talking about going to Tibet but when I tried to look for the reason why,” He turned the page and Adrien could see that a page had been ripped off, “Tibet has to be a clue Adrien.”

The boy looked at the diary before using the swivel chair to turn away only for Felix to turn him back.

“Don’t be like that Adrien if not me then who else will look for her?” He asked, putting a comforting hand on his little brother’s shoulder, “We both know that father stopped trying but I won’t.”

Adrien picked his head slowly and Felix could see the sadness in his expressive green eyes.

“what if you don’t come back?” He asked, his voice was cracking but he did his best keep himself from letting his emotions out.

Felix made a very rare soft smile got up from the extra chair he was sitting on and hugged his brother closer.

“I’ll write,” He said with a gentle tone in his voice, “Where I am going, I doubt it was have a good cell service.”

That and he did not want his father to track him.

“Really?” Adrien’s voice was muffled by the designer pajama top Felix wore.

“Yes, but I can’t promise that they will be frequent,” He answered, “There could be days if not weeks that you will never hear from me but I will write.”

He gently pushed Adrien away from to look seriously in his eyes, “When you do get a letter, try to get them before Nathalie does.”

For some reason, Felix did not trust their father’s secretary. He did not like that she basically took over their lives, telling them what they should and should not do, monitoring their meals (how he hated that his precious little brother was barley getting a meal for the sake of modeling) and that she looked over them like a hawk and reporting everything they did to their father. He wondered if she had ‘privacy’ in her mental dictionary.

Adrien must’ve known his brother’s personal feelings towards the woman and nodded, “I’ll try but what if she gets them before I do.”

Felix had a solution to that, “Remember the book series mother would read to us?”

“The Series of Unfortunate Events?” Adrien answered with a question.

He received a nod in return.

“I will make it that it is not completely obvious.”

And with that he hugged his little brother one more time before leaving to solidify his plan.

Surprisingly, convincing their father was easy.

Felix explained that he wished to see the world before going to university for business. He had never been outside of France and wished to broaden his mind.

Gabriel was suspicious in why his oldest son suddenly expressed interest in travel but he knew that Felix was eighteen and old enough to make his own decision.

He gave his blessing and Felix made the plans to leave the following month.

* * *

 

“I can’t go to Tibet right away so most likely I’ll be in China for the time being,” Felix told Adrien as he sat in the airport waiting room.

The gorilla was sent away to buy drink s for the boy but it was a lie Felix made up to keep him from listening.

Adrien nodded, “When will I know that you mad it there?”

“When I stop calling and my letters become scarce,” His brother answered, he then gave the boy a serious look “Until then, I want you try to go to school.”

The younger Agreste was surprised when his very serious and very responsible elder brother just told to make an effort to rebel.

“But… Father-”

“Is too damn overprotective,” Maybe it was because he was finally taking the chance to get away from their father but Felix needed to say his grievances before he left and Adrien was the only one he could trust with them.

“The only reason I never complained about being forced to be homeschooled was because I didn’t want you to be alone,” He said in a whisper so no one could hear them, “I want you to have a life outside of that prison we call home and I want you to make real friends. I can’t stand that Bourgeois brat hanging all over you and claiming to be your friend! You deserve better than this.”

Felix noticed the Gorilla coming back and immediately began to change the subject.

“And that is why you need to listen to father Adrien. Just because I’m going away it does not mean that you have the freedom to slack off on your studies.”

Adrien nodded, knowing the trick, “Yes Felix, I understand.”

They received their drinks and waited for the boarding announcement.

Ten minutes later, it was announced and Felix stood up and hoisted the brown backpack over his shoulder.

“Well, I must be off Adrien.”

The boy stood up as well to say his goodbye. “Okay. Have fun.”

Felix looked at him for only a minute when his dropped his cold front and tearfully hugged his little brother for the last time. Adrien hugged back, grabbing the designer vest his brother wore tightly until his hands turned white, he breathed in the smell of peppermint and *sniff* cigarettes? Felix buried his nose in his brother’s hair and smelled the aroma of vanilla shampoo, he tried his best to burn the memory of the boy’s small body in his brain because he knew that he was not going to see for a long time.

They broke the hug but Felix moved his lips near Adrien’s ear.

“Remember what I told you before the gorilla came.”

Adrien nodded and waved bye to his older brother as he walked away from the waiting room.

He watched as Felix maneuvered around the crowd.

It was only when his brother turned the corner did he leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So I decided to update it!
> 
> I hope you like it

One year and six months.

Felix had been gone for that long.

During that time, Adrien did what his older brother wanted him to do. He went to public school and was able to make friends. Real friends. Not Chloe Bourgeois. Although he tolerated her because he was that polite of a person.

It was actually because of that did Adrien acquired something. Something so extraordinary that he could not tell anyone. Not even Felix.

Aside from being a model and student, he was also known as someone else. He was a superhero called Chat Noir, a cocky, outgoing and optimistic cat boy with a fetish of tasteless cat puns. Adrien loved it because it gave him a small window to escape the suffocating world his father trapped him in, if only for a little while.

It also helped that it lead him to fall in love. With his crime fighting partner, Lady Bug. At first his feelings were not reciprocated and he no idea who the girl behind the mask was. It took the entire first year until he finally figured it out.

Lady Bug’s real identity was his friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Ironically, she loved him in their civilian forms while she rejected his advances in their hero form while he loved her in their hero forms while he was unaware of her feelings for him in their civilian forms. It was so confusing that they had a good laugh about when they revealed their identities.

They were not a couple right away. Their identities were revealed to each other during the last month of school and they spent the first month of their summer break getting to know each more. Their second kiss was shared at the top of the Eiffel tower (Oh how Adrien bemoans the fact that he kissed the love of his life the first time and doesn’t remember it). Adrien and Marinette became an official couple when the new school year started, it was pretty much the same except that they sat together in class, ate lunch together and walked home together after Adrien convinced his father that walking would help him keep his trim figure.

They recently spent their first Christmas together and were enjoying New Year’s Eve at Marinette’s house. Curled up next to each other in her balcony with the radio on, baked good from her family bakery downstairs sitting on the small glass table in front of them and their two kwamis were in Marinette’s room enjoying cookies and camembert.

Marinette was sitting on Adrien’s lap, her head resting on his shoulder and Adrien holding both her hands with one hand and the other was on her waist. A lady bug blanket was draped around them as they watched the snow fall slowly. The lights of Paris were bright at this time and the Eiffel was lit for the occasion.

It was eleven thirty and the two lovers snuggled closer.

Felix would have been so happy to see that his little brother was thriving. Even though home was still the same when he left at least Adrien had a better outside life. Thinking about him made the boy sigh softly.

True to Felix’s word, the letters were rare and if he was lucky, Adrien would get a letter twice a week. And when the letter would come, he tried to get them before Nathalie would. After catching her reading one without permission, Adrien had to tell the mail man to send them to school. Felix was right about the secretary.

The letters would talk about Felix’s travels to China and how wonderful of an experience it was. But Adrien had to decode it to know what Felix was really saying.

“Adrien?”

The sound of Marinette’s soft voice jolted Adrien out of his daze. He looked down and stared at the bluebell eyes of his sweet girlfriend.

“Are you thinking about Felix?” Marinette asked softly.

He chuckled gently and nodded, “Yeah. I just miss him that’s all.”

Adrien hugged the girl closer as she made a soft sigh.

“What’s he like?”

“Hm?”

“your brother, what’s he like? I never meet him so I want to know what he’s like so when he comes home I’ll introduce myself,” Marinette answered, a nervous giggle followed, “You know so I won’t make a total fool of myself hehe.”

Suppressing a chuckle at his girlfriend’s cuteness, Adrien answered, “Let’s see… think of my dad but younger.”

Marinette gulped. Gabriel Agreste was not an easy man to get along with and she found it hard to approach him when Adrien introduced her as his girlfriend.

“He’s like that?”

“Pretty much and to tell you the truth, we weren’t really close growing up. We were more like strangers than brothers.”

Adrien remembered those times all too well. It was hard to believe that he would now speak highly of his brother whenever someone asked. Not knowing that they once treated each other coldly.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, “Really? But you sound like you guys were very close.”

“Well I knew he had to be a nice guy since well… I remember that he used to cry to mom when they were alone because the pressure of being the oldest son would get to him.”

He only witnessed it once one night while walking to his room. Since Felix’s room was across from his room he saw that Felix was crying in their mother arms as he cried out his grievances. At least it helped him confirm that his brother was not a robot.

“It was after mom… disappeared did things change.”

Marinette gave him a hug.

“We were really close to her and it hurt him just as much, I guess you can say it made us closer. We got to know each other more and we started to act like brothers.”

“Why did he leave again?”

“He said it was to look for mom but something’s telling me that he just wanted to get away from father. I don’t blame him, I would have done the same thing,” Adrien said with a shrug, “All I can do is hope that wherever he is, he’s okay.”

Marinette smiled, if Adrien was happy so was she.

The radio dj said that it was now fifteen minutes till new year’s.

The plan was to wait until the clock struck midnight before they could kiss but like most plans they would have, it was quickly abandoned.

Adrien placed his hand on Marinette’s face and made a small smile, a soft blush on his cheeks. The girl blushed and smiled back before closing her eyes and leaning closer.

Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud explosion interrupted them.

“Marinette! Adrien!” Tiki the kwami for the lady bug miraculous popped out from the small door on the floor, dragging a whining Plagg by his ears.

“Oh come on!” Adrien whined, “Can’t hawkmoth take a vacation or something?”

Marinette laughed a bit and got up from her boyfriend and dusted herself off.

“Evil never takes a holiday,” She said with her alter ego appearing on her smile, “Ready, Chat Noir?”

The boy smirked and stood up, “as always, my lady.”

“Tiki! Spots on!”

“Plagg! Claws out!”

In a flash of both red and green the two lovers, the model and aspiring fashion designer turned into the two beloved heroes of Paris. After the transformation, they smiled at each other jumped off the balcony to the rampaging akuma near the Eifel tower.

Little did they know, that a shadowy figure was watching them discreetly from the bakery's chimney.

A mischievous grin crept its way on the figures face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snickers* I'll leave it here for today!
> 
> Well feel free to leave comment and tell what you think!  
> see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my half assed chapter!
> 
> enjoy!

"LEAVE ME FOR ANOTHER MAN!? I CARABOSSE SHALL PUT YOU TO SLEEP FOR ALL ETERNITY!"

This akuma was a man who was just dumped by his longtime girlfriend for his best friend. It was sad too because he was going to ask her to marry him. And to be dumped just before new year's only added fuel to the fire.

A jilted lover, the perfect target for being akumatized.

He was now the villain carabosse with the power to put people to sleep. Dressed in purple and black with bad makeup. His weapon was a wooden staff with a crystal ball on it.

"And I thought it was hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Chat Noir said as they made it to the scene.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and took out her yoyo, "Even men have their moments."

The cat smirked and they advanced towards the man only to stop in their tracks when Carabosse saw them blasted a bright blue hyper beam from his staff.

"Look out!"

They jumped out of the way and an unfortunate bystander was hit. He dropped to the ground snoring.

"Tch," Carabosse growled and fired at the two heroes again and again, "Hold still!"

Ladybug and Chat obviously did not listen and jumped out of the way once more until they hid behind a bus.

"The akuma be that staff of his," Ladybug whispered, she took a quick glance of the man and back to her partner.

Chat nodded in agreement, "I'll distract him."

The girl nodded but just when they were about to execute their plan.

A voice was heard.

"Listen sir, if the girl left you for your friend than she isn't worth it," It was a male's voice, a very carefree voice, "I mean why go crazy over someone who just flat out used you?"

Ladybug and Chat immediately left their hiding spot and saw that a man was standing in front of carabosse!

He had a black suit that looked just like Chat noirs but the bell was larger, cat ears were perched on his wild blonder hair, he looked like he had claws on his hands, his tail looked wilder, high black boots, and a black mask.

Was he a Chat Noir fan?

Carabosse made a loud wail in grieve, "You don't understand!"

"Look out!" chat Noir yelled as the villain charged up his staff.

But the man smirked clenched his fist, "I tried to be nice but…"

Chat stopped in his tracks when he saw the fist glow with a black aura, the man looked at him.

"If I were you, I get out of the way," He aimed his fist at carabosse

Ladybug grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him away to the safety of the bus just as the new arrival unleashed what he had.

"Cat-tastrophe!"

A black ball of energy shot out of the fist just as the staff was about to fire. Carabosse was hit but he was not injured.

Instead his staff looked like it was short circuiting.

Both heroes looked on with titled head.

"What just happened my lady?"

"I... I don't know..."

A giggle was heard above them which caused them to look up and see that the man was perched on the bus like a cat.

"I don't know… maybe a black cat crossed his path," The man said with a mischievous grin.

Chat Noir grimaced when he heard that and his girlfriend said he had the bad puns.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue"

The boy gave the man a narrow glare, "I'm the only one allowed to make a cat puns!"

Ladybug sighed and asked, "who are you?"

The man still ginning answered, "I go by many name but officially, it's Cheshire. You know, like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland."

'He does have the grin for it,' Adrian thought to himself, "Why are you here? And why did you help us?"

Cheshire rolled his eyes and jumped in front of them, "As much as I would love to tell you everything. We don't have tea and ladyfingers and…" He showed them his ring, it was a black in the shape of a cat with emeralds for the eyes and a large ruby was perched on its head, it was bright red and blinking, "I used my power to give you kids time, don't let it go to waste."

That knocked some sense into them as they remembered the akuma who was busy trying to get his weapon to stop malfunctioning.

"Right!" Ladybug said fast and looked at Chat, "You distract him, ill get the staff."

"Go for the boutonnière," Cheshire commented.

The girl looked at the man, "What?"

"It's on his chest, that's where the akuma is. Good luck!" And with that he went back to his spot on the bus.

"Wait!" Chat exclaimed, "You're not going to help us?!"

Cheshire sat up with his legs criss crossed, "I did help you. That staff was dangerous, you couldn't even go near him without trying to avoid an unwanted cat nap. And besides, unlike you I don't have a weapon."

He leaned down and smiled, "And kids need to solve their problems on their own~"

Chat glared at the man but went on to distract Carabosse.

All that was needed now was for ladybug to use her lucky charm, she got a trash picker. She used to grab the flower that was pinned to Carabosse's chest and it was destroyed.

Just like Cheshire said, the butterfly flew out.

Ladybug caught the bug

"Time to devilize!"

She purified the butterfly and set it free, she then threw the trash picker in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything was back to normal, all the citizens that were put to sleep woke and Carabosse was changed back into a man with brown hair and in a suit.

He was approached by a blonde girl who gave him a hug. She was apparently his good friend who had feelings for but that wasn't important right now.

Cheshire clapped with pure excitement, "Yahoo! Go Ladybug!"

Ladybug and Chat just looked at him but the boy spoke first,

"Alright, who are you!?"

The man stopped clapping and was about to answer until the beeping of his ring got faster.

"Oh no! I'm late!" He jumped from the bus.

"Wait!" Both heroes cried out.

"I'm late! I'm late! For very important date!" Cheshire jumped from one car the buildings ahead of him, "No time to say hello and goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

And with that he was gone and Chat had to carry Ladybug back to her house.

X

"Plagg I'm serious, is there another cat miraculous out there?"

"And I'm seriously telling you, I don't know!" The little kwami fired back.

Marinette sighed and looked her kwami who was eating her cookies, "Do you know Tiki?"

Tiki shook her head, "Even I don't know. it's strange though, he had the powers of a miraculous."

Adrian who given up on his chees eating kwami sat next to his girlfriend and rubbed his forehead.

"should we go to master Fu?" He asked, "Maybe he might know."

The girl leaned against him for a while and nodded, "Yea. We'll go in the morning, he'll know."

"Okay. But right now..."

Cupping her face, Adrian gave Marinette a sweet kiss on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian and Marinette were not the only ones who wanted to know about the new miraculous user.

Hawkmoth unleashed his transformation and glared at Nooroo who cowered ever so slightly.

"There's is another cat miraculous!?"

The kwami trembled at the tone of the man's voice.

"Master, if… if I knew I would have told you. I really don't know where he came from…"

The shadowy man growled and stormed off.

If there truly was another cat miraculous out there, it was going be another obstacle in his mission. No matter, it was an added bonus if this second cat miraculous was as powerful as Chat Noir's.

X

Adrien came home around two-thirty in the morning and had already passed out in his room. Plagg was sleeping in the model's sock drawer because he liked how the feel of the designer socks against his skin.

It was good thing he was in the drawer because Gabriel Agreste had walked in to check on his son. Adrien didn't know that his father would check on him to make sure he was sleeping, there was actually a lot of thing he didn't know but this was one of the few that involved him.

The man started doing this sometime after his eldest son packed a backpack and left, never to be seen again. The only contact they ever had were through letters but they only for Adrien and they were poorly written but it seemed to be understandable the youngest.

Adrien had kicked his blanket off him and curled into a tight ball, holding onto a pillow his girlfriend had made for him.

It surprised Gabriel when his youngest son told him one day that he had a girlfriend. At first, he assumed that the girl was with him because of who Adrien was but the moment he saw the young girl with bright blue bell eyes staring at his son with adoring eyes when they were studying for a test, Gabriel knew that he was wrong and that this Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a good match for his son.

Very quietly, the man draped the soft blanket over his son and ruffled his hair before leaving.

Gabriel loved his son but it had been very hard these past two years. First his beloved wife leaves home never to come back and then his oldest son, his firs boy, does the same.

Those he loved were going away and all he had was Adrien but even might not last long. The boy was going to be seventeen soon and already he was heard talking about moving out once he turned eighteen.

Gabriel was thinking about that as he walked down the stairs of the Agreste mansion. He was planning on doing some more work before going to bed himself when he heard the gates outside being tampered with.

Naturally, he immediately made his way to his study and turned on the screen of his computer.

If it was a lost drunk who had a little too much fun, Gabriel would simply call for a car to pick them up.

A burglar then he would alert the authorities by pressing a button under his desk.

But this time it was none of the above.

The camera showed him a person, a young man in a red padded jacket, winter pants and black boots. On his back was a hiker's pack that looked very familiar. The black knit cap hid his hair but Gabriel knew those cold blue eyes staring back at the camera anywhere.

"Felix?" The man asked out loud in disbelief.

Felix's stoic expression did not falter, "When did you change the locks father?"

Immediately Gabriel pressed a button that opened the gates and ran to the front doors. The young man was already there by the time they were opened and he walked in to get away from the cold.

Felix Agreste, the eldest son of top fashion designer Gabriel Agreste. He was the studious one of the two brothers, preferring to read a good book than modeling.

He rarely modeled his father's designs but when he did, he gave off a cool demeanor compared to the warmth his younger brother gave off.

One year and six months ago, Felix packed a backpack and left for an unknown destination. Never called, only wrote to Adrien and seemed to have little interest in coming back.

That was what Gabriel thought but not anymore.

Felix looked very exhausted as if a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders but his expression did not change.

He was home at last.

All Gabriel could do was hug his son.

Felix froze when his distant father hugged him, he couldn't even remember the last time he was hugged by him. He liked it and for a brief moment, he smiled but it went away when the hug stopped.

"I'll wake up Adrien," Gabriel declared, letting go and getting ready to go get his youngest son.

"no!"

Felix gulped and said in a very fast tone, "Sorry but he can see me when its light out, I'm just very tired. And it wouldn't be right to wake him up just to see me."

"Hm. Very well."

As the young man walked up the stairs, Gabriel couldn't help but ask where Felix had gone since the letters had no return address.

"Anywhere my legs could carry me. By the way, is my room still the same or did you throw everything out when I left?"

He could feel his father glare at his back but he did not flinch.

"The only thing that is different is that I made sure it was cleaned every week."

Felix nodded and made his to his room, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts. He wondered about something else that was concerning him.

Why did his son smell like sardines?

X

Once inside his very spacious room, Felix dropped his pack on the floor and took off his hat and jacket, throwing them on the floor.

As he walked to bed, the hat was thrown back and it hit the back of his head.

"Shade…."

A snicker was heard and a black shadowy little figure appeared in front of him.

"Why so serious? Come on! Crack a smile why don't ya?" the green-eyed creature said with its squeaky voice.

Felix glared at him and walked passed him.

"Aww. Alright then, how about some sardines? I'm starving!"

"I gave you a whole can before we got here," The man sat on his bed and yanked off his boots, "you eat your whole weight in that stuff you know that?"

Shade just snickered again and began to explore the room.

Once his shoes where off, Felix took off his gloves, glaring at his right hand. On his right ring finger was a silver ring that had a cat's head on top, it had two dull emeralds for eyes and a large dull ruby on its head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And its done!
> 
> but that was pretty cool! Felix is home at last which is great for Adrien, now it'll be a little less lonely in that house ^^
> 
> Because it was the dead of night, I'm pretty sure Gabriel could have heard the gates even though they are a bit far from the door.
> 
> Now since Felix has no voice, I can picture him being voiced by Daniel Southworth. I hope you guys know who he is. if not then I'll be so sad...
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review!
> 
> See ya!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this will go, it depends on you guys.  
> I love the idea that Felix loves his brother dearly and is willing to do anything to make him happy. 
> 
> God I hate Chloe so much! It's bad enough she reminds me of the bitch who tormented me ion school for six long years but did they have to give her my name?!
> 
> Well feel free to leave comment and tell what you think!  
> see ya!!


End file.
